Watching
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A twisted obsession he seemed using cameras and hidden video cameras.


Its been awhile since I did a Oneshot for the lovely plebs and the cause was the awful Writer's block

She asked for one pairing them changed it so Ive decided to combine the two different pairings

Rob Van Dam/Raven/ Chris Kanyon

I do not own WWE

_He had been watching the two of them for a long time, a sick obsession he had developed_

* * *

Shuffle, Click and Snap

The hidden noises that repeated none stop in his life, they were soothing as he moved to hid himself then he brought the camera up to his face, a simple press of the button and many photos were taken in a second.

He carried this cycle on until the object was out of his view.

Letting out a sigh, he moved back slightly then stood up, placing his camera into the bag he looked to his watch and a smile appeared onto his face as the cycle he loved do would be repeated with another object of his but first he needed to head back to his apartment to sort the film out from this shoot. The walk was a quick journey as he didn't live far and he wanted to see how his photos came out, racing up the stairs he flung the door open tossing his jacket on the floor as he rushed to his dark room, pulling out his camera carefully he took a seat on the stool and began the task of sorting out the film. Taking his time as he worked with the photos, everything he did evolving the objects of his affection, he did it with love and care.

But it wasn't the care and love, people knew of it was slightly different, twisted if sorts.

Finally done, he pegged up the photos to dry and taking a step back, he grinned at his work. Thousands of photos stared back at him of the objects he gave his affection towards, letting out a relax sigh he exited the room and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up from the chemicals he had been working with. Once he felt cleaned, he headed to the kitchen to have a small snack before he left again with his camera.

Sitting at the table, he ate the bowl of cereal as he looked up at the wall that was decked out with photos like the other room. The objections of his affection was two men, different in many ways from their jobs to how they dressed but the guy loved them, they just didn't know it.

Rob Van Dam and Chris Kenyon

His name was Raven and people would class him as a stalker.

But to himself, he was not, he cared for them and loved the two with all his heart. Raven did everything he could to see both men, he took photos and had a few secret cameras up were they hung out even in their homes. It was sick and twisted but he never thought that as they gave him a thrill, Raven let out a groan as he felt himself getting hotter so getting up, he placed the empty bowl into the sink before grabbing his camera and headed out to take photos of Rob Van Dam. This guy was a medium size guy who defiantly had some muscle, he was kind and helped others in need, had several charities up and it was one of them that he got meet him. Raven had gone to support a friend who a part of it and bumped into Rob, the guy had such a rich soothing voice and he knew then when they spoke they had a connection, it was one he refused to let anyone get in the way of.

He met Chris Kenyon at the gym Raven had joined, Chris was a tall and slim, a personal trainer. Raven needed help the first week and Chris was so helpful showing him around and explaining the equipment on how to use them.

Both men were perfect in his eyes.

Getting into his normal spot that hid him from view, Raven waited for Rob to turn up to work, camera at the ready. Soon his god would arrive but the time ticked on, seconds to minutes and minutes to hours but no sign of Rob now that worried Raven so he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the internet looking for info however nothing came up.

"Fuck"Raven swore as he stood up.

The man returned home angry, he tossed his camera onto the bed and sat on the chair before wheeling over to his desk, switching on his computer. Raven grabbed the mouse and started to look through his video fee of Rob, keeping an eye out soon he found that the man was laying in bed, tissues boxes covered the bed and it made Raven feel bad. Here he was feeling angry for Rob not turning up but his sweet love was sick, now he felt bad and knew he would have to make it up to Rob, for an hour or so he watched the man sleep before Rob got up and headed to wash now Raven felt himself get really hot. Watching Rob stripped down naked, it made Raven's member throb in his pants, his sweet heart was allowing him the chance and Raven felt appreciated so he stripped down, taking his member into his hand and began to work it to the rhythm of Rob washing his body.

Raven let out so groans as he picked up the speed as he never took his eyes off the screen. He came to the scream of Rob and slumped into the chair, leaving the computer on, Raven climbed into bed and looked up at the smiling photos of the two men. His home apartment was decked out with the photos, he wanted both of the men to watch him, they were feeding his lust.

When morning came, Raven took a shower and took hold of his camera, today he was heading off to see his beloved Chris and get his fill of his love.

Shuffle, Click and Snap

The cycle never ending.

* * *

I know its short but I wanted it to be simple and sweet.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
